The NEW generation chapter 2
by RanyouSaotome
Summary: Ranyou grandson of Ranma. In the last episode he was approached by Happosai of all people. What will the young martial artist do? Will he listen to the ancient perverted master?
1. Chapter 1

here's ranyou!!

disclaimer: i do not own nor claim any of the ranma characters or any of the other series here. all characters belong to their copyrighted owners. this is simply a fanfiction.

this is my first attempt at a fanfic so be gentle. i am a role player. i have role played in freeform rpgs for years. and this is one of my characters i had decided to bring to life. well here go.

chapter 2

it was mid day and a form appeared on the sidewalk. the form was that of a teenager who was wearing a red chinese jacket with a large battle spatchula embroided ont he back. the teenage was rubbing at his eyes with one hand a his eyes watered. in his other hand he held a small hand held mirror. the mirror appeared to be old and taped as the mirror glass itself was cracked in many places.

ranyou "ow!!.... stupid old man! that hurt!" he exclaimed as he rubbed the water from his eyes. he blinked and looked around. "huh??....where did he go?... oh man. that was a dirty trick he played on me." he frowned not happy. "magic mirror he says." he sighs and slips the mirror into a hidden pocket on the inside of his jacket. "still stings... oh yeah.. " he reaches to his pocket and takes out a pair of sunglasses. "ok that's a little better... guess the old man was good for something after all" he said with a nod. he sighed and started walking down the sidewalk as he thought to himself. .oo(ok that was just weird... no wonder papa-chan and mama-chan say to stay away from him.) he stopped for a moment and thought back on the last things that happened with happosai.

**flash back**

ranyou looks at happosai with curiousity. "magic mirrors?... aww come one that stories for babies. there is no such thing" he said certain of himself.

happosai saw an opening and nodded. "well my young deciple .. ranma didn't believe in it either.. till i showed him" he said with a nod as he momentarily closed his eyes. .oo(if i play this right this young pup will bring me some sweet silky darlings from the past) he felt a shiver of excietment.

ranyou was skeptical. "are you telling the truth great-great-papa-chan or is this a joke?" he asked as he slid down to a knee to see if he could detect anything from the anicent martial arts master.

happosai took in a breath and sighed softly. "there are many things that some don't believe my boy.. look at your curse. would you have believed that if you had not seen it with your own eyes... seen ranma's own curse?" he inquired.

ranyou thought about this for a few moments and nodded. "hey you got a point there but c'mon.. magic mirrors?"

happosai smiled and turned to the young martial artist. "indeed... think about it.. a magic mirror that can send you anywhere you wanted to go.. it is very special.. and like me very old." he said with a nod. "only those very special martial artist are able to make them work" .oo(i will get what i want by going on the one true weakness passed down to you by ranma.. your ego as a martial artst heh heh) "but i don't know if you are special enough my boy." he sighed with mock disappointment.

ranyou blinked as it began to sink in what happosai was saying. "heeey!! i am special! i am the best martial artist in the entire school!" he boasted as his ego was bruised. "i can use any dumb ole mirror great-great-papa-chan just try me!" he said with confidence.

happosai looked to the teenage boy. .oo(gotcha!) he gloated to himself. "well ranyou i would love to let you try it there is only one small thing. i am going to need you to do for me in return. "

ranyou looked to tha aged founding master and nodded once. "you name it and i will prove i can use any magic mirror!" he said eager to prove himself. .oo(and when i do i can tell great-papa-chan and papa-chan all about it and they will be so proud!!)

happosai nodded with a smile. "well maybe you are special after all... alright my boy here is what you need to do. i want you to use the mirror and bring me back something so special.. bring me a large bagful of... *eyes gleam* silky darlings... now promise me you will" he said eagerler as the greed was a glimmer in his eyes.

ranyou having no idea what he was talking about blinked. .oo(silky.... darlings?...what does that mean??... ) he thought for a few moments as his featurs shown the deep thinking he was doing as they etched on his face. .oo(oh!! i know!!! he want's hankerchiefs!! those things are silk... guess the old man sure needs em oh well ) his eyes lit up at his understanding of the request. "ok! you got a deal!"

happosai blinked... then blinked again. "y.. you mean it?... really and truthfully?? your not teasing an old man are you?!?" he said not believing his luck at all. .oo(can it be?!? it has to be he said he would!! yes my silky darlings you will be with me where you belong!!) "then it's a deal!!" he reached into his inner shirt and pulled out an old tapped up mirror. he held it up and it glimmered in the sun. "behold ,y most precious treasure. i now give it to you to use my deciple."

ranyou looked at the magic mirror and frowned slightly. "that is your magic mirror?... it looks like a piece of junk to me" he said as he squinted lightly at it.

happosai looked at ranyou with a blink. "so you don't believe me.. well tell you what here." he pulled from somewhere a pair of sunglasses. "these will help once you start.. make sure you wear them because it is very important."

ranyou raised an eyebrow and accepted the offered glasses and set them in a pocket. he then accepted the magic mirror. "ok so now what do i do with this thing?" he said as he looked it over.

happosai smiled gleefully. "i thought you'd never ask." he said and leaped up to ranyou. as he did he pulled free a half of onion and rubbed it art his eye. "like this!" once he rubbed the onion on his eye he leapped away a good distance. he huffed and had to lean against the wall as it took alot out of the aged martial artist. "drop a tear on it and think of where you want to go... think of when ranma was a teenager!" he called out.

ranyou "ack!!" he was caught unprepared as the old happosai rubbed the onion on his eye. once happosai leapped away he rubbed at his eye. "what did you do that for!!" he called out.. only to be answered by happosai. "huh?... a tear... papa-chan as a teenager?" no sooner were the words spoken a tear falls ont he glass and shimmers.

**back to the present. **

ranyou looked around from behind the black sunglasses as he walked down the sidewalk. "he ran off! geez.... well i guess i should go meet sasuke.. i don't want him to think i forgot" he sighed and walked down the sidewalk. he didn't go far till he heard a shout.

ryoga "i see you saotome. you won't get away from me! haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!" he charges at ranyou with a hand drawn back to swing.

ranyou blinked as he saw the incoming fighter. "what the!" he takes action and leaps up and over the charging ryoga. as he came down he swung a foot and landed on ryoga's back to sail upward to a low rooftop.

ryoga blinked as the one who he thought was ranma leaped.. ranyou's springboard off of his back added to his forward momentum "hey no fair ranma!!" he called out before *wham* he slammed face first into a light pole. he plopped down on his butt. "th... that didn't hurt." the light pole cracked and splintered then fell.. cracking him in the head and breaking in two. he fell over and raised a hand. "now.. that.. hurt.. a little.. ugh" he passed out for a few moments before slowly moving to a sitting position.

ranyou winced as he watched the other person hit the pole. "wow... who was that guy.. and why was he trying to pick a fight with me?" he sighed as he saw the other sit up a bit wobbly. "oh well.. i don't got time to find out." he then turned and hurried off atop of the rooftops to where he is supposed to meet his friend. he was unaware of the time displacement.

after a quick exercise of roof hoping he makes it to the park and looks around for his day is clear and a light breeze is blowing .

ranyou sighs as he stands on the park path. "great.. don't tell me sasuke left.. he promised he would meet me" he looked around and saw a couple of squirels playng. "hey look at them" he was unaware he was being watched.

kodachi in her gymnastics outfit sees ranyou and thinks he is ranma. .oo(oh ranma darling.. there you are waiting for me. trying to keep your eyes from all others but me.) she brings her hands to her face as she feels her female hormones flare. " oh ranma we will be together my darling. but... no i am not ready" she reaches into her outfit and pulls free a small case. she then begins to girl herself up.

ranyou sighed as his friend wasn't here. "darn and we were going to the movies... hey! maybe that's where he went" with a nod he turned and went to an all out run.

kodachi finishing herself up. "there.. nos were we my darling ran... " she blinked then frowned. "huh?... that's not fair where did he go!? oh ranma my darling my heart burns for you.. our love will not let us be apart for long." she leaps forward and darts across the park int he opposite direction twirling her battle ribbon. "ohohohohohohohohohohohoho!!" 


	2. Chapter 2

here's ranyou!!

disclaimer: i do not own nor claim any of the ranma characters or any of the other series here. all characters belong to their copyrighted owners. this is simply a fanfiction.

this is my first attempt at a fanfic so be gentle. i am a role player. i have role played in freeform rpgs for years. and this is one of my characters i had decided to bring to life. well here go.

chapter 2

it was mid day and a form appeared on the sidewalk. the form was that of a teenager who was wearing a red chinese jacket with a large battle spatchula embroided ont he back. the teenage was rubbing at his eyes with one hand a his eyes watered. in his other hand he held a small hand held mirror. the mirror appeared to be old and taped as the mirror glass itself was cracked in many places.

ranyou "ow!!.... stupid old man! that hurt!" he exclaimed as he rubbed the water from his eyes. he blinked and looked around. "huh??....where did he go?... oh man. that was a dirty trick he played on me." he frowned not happy. "magic mirror he says." he sighs and slips the mirror into a hidden pocket on the inside of his jacket. "still stings... oh yeah.. " he reaches to his pocket and takes out a pair of sunglasses. "ok that's a little better... guess the old man was good for something after all" he said with a nod. he sighed and started walking down the sidewalk as he thought to himself. .oo(ok that was just weird... no wonder papa-chan and mama-chan say to stay away from him.) he stopped for a moment and thought back on the last things that happened with happosai.

**flash back**

ranyou looks at happosai with curiousity. "magic mirrors?... aww come one that stories for babies. there is no such thing" he said certain of himself.

happosai saw an opening and nodded. "well my young deciple .. ranma didn't believe in it either.. till i showed him" he said with a nod as he momentarily closed his eyes. .oo(if i play this right this young pup will bring me some sweet silky darlings from the past) he felt a shiver of excietment.

ranyou was skeptical. "are you telling the truth great-great-papa-chan or is this a joke?" he asked as he slid down to a knee to see if he could detect anything from the anicent martial arts master.

happosai took in a breath and sighed softly. "there are many things that some don't believe my boy.. look at your curse. would you have believed that if you had not seen it with your own eyes... seen ranma's own curse?" he inquired.

ranyou thought about this for a few moments and nodded. "hey you got a point there but c'mon.. magic mirrors?"

happosai smiled and turned to the young martial artist. "indeed... think about it.. a magic mirror that can send you anywhere you wanted to go.. it is very special.. and like me very old." he said with a nod. "only those very special martial artist are able to make them work" .oo(i will get what i want by going on the one true weakness passed down to you by ranma.. your ego as a martial artst heh heh) "but i don't know if you are special enough my boy." he sighed with mock disappointment.

ranyou blinked as it began to sink in what happosai was saying. "heeey!! i am special! i am the best martial artist in the entire school!" he boasted as his ego was bruised. "i can use any dumb ole mirror great-great-papa-chan just try me!" he said with confidence.

happosai looked to the teenage boy. .oo(gotcha!) he gloated to himself. "well ranyou i would love to let you try it there is only one small thing. i am going to need you to do for me in return. "

ranyou looked to tha aged founding master and nodded once. "you name it and i will prove i can use any magic mirror!" he said eager to prove himself. .oo(and when i do i can tell great-papa-chan and papa-chan all about it and they will be so proud!!)

happosai nodded with a smile. "well maybe you are special after all... alright my boy here is what you need to do. i want you to use the mirror and bring me back something so special.. bring me a large bagful of... *eyes gleam* silky darlings... now promise me you will" he said eagerler as the greed was a glimmer in his eyes.

ranyou having no idea what he was talking about blinked. .oo(silky.... darlings?...what does that mean??... ) he thought for a few moments as his featurs shown the deep thinking he was doing as they etched on his face. .oo(oh!! i know!!! he want's hankerchiefs!! those things are silk... guess the old man sure needs em oh well ) his eyes lit up at his understanding of the request. "ok! you got a deal!"

happosai blinked... then blinked again. "y.. you mean it?... really and truthfully?? your not teasing an old man are you?!?" he said not believing his luck at all. .oo(can it be?!? it has to be he said he would!! yes my silky darlings you will be with me where you belong!!) "then it's a deal!!" he reached into his inner shirt and pulled out an old tapped up mirror. he held it up and it glimmered in the sun. "behold ,y most precious treasure. i now give it to you to use my deciple."

ranyou looked at the magic mirror and frowned slightly. "that is your magic mirror?... it looks like a piece of junk to me" he said as he squinted lightly at it.

happosai looked at ranyou with a blink. "so you don't believe me.. well tell you what here." he pulled from somewhere a pair of sunglasses. "these will help once you start.. make sure you wear them because it is very important."

ranyou raised an eyebrow and accepted the offered glasses and set them in a pocket. he then accepted the magic mirror. "ok so now what do i do with this thing?" he said as he looked it over.

happosai smiled gleefully. "i thought you'd never ask." he said and leaped up to ranyou. as he did he pulled free a half of onion and rubbed it art his eye. "like this!" once he rubbed the onion on his eye he leapped away a good distance. he huffed and had to lean against the wall as it took alot out of the aged martial artist. "drop a tear on it and think of where you want to go... think of when ranma was a teenager!" he called out.

ranyou "ack!!" he was caught unprepared as the old happosai rubbed the onion on his eye. once happosai leapped away he rubbed at his eye. "what did you do that for!!" he called out.. only to be answered by happosai. "huh?... a tear... papa-chan as a teenager?" no sooner were the words spoken a tear falls ont he glass and shimmers.

**back to the present. **

ranyou looked around from behind the black sunglasses as he walked down the sidewalk. "he ran off! geez.... well i guess i should go meet sasuke.. i don't want him to think i forgot" he sighed and walked down the sidewalk. he didn't go far till he heard a shout.

ryoga "i see you saotome. you won't get away from me! haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!" he charges at ranyou with a hand drawn back to swing.

ranyou blinked as he saw the incoming fighter. "what the!" he takes action and leaps up and over the charging ryoga. as he came down he swung a foot and landed on ryoga's back to sail upward to a low rooftop.

ryoga blinked as the one who he thought was ranma leaped.. ranyou's springboard off of his back added to his forward momentum "hey no fair ranma!!" he called out before *wham* he slammed face first into a light pole. he plopped down on his butt. "th... that didn't hurt." the light pole cracked and splintered then fell.. cracking him in the head and breaking in two. he fell over and raised a hand. "now.. that.. hurt.. a little.. ugh" he passed out for a few moments before slowly moving to a sitting position.

ranyou winced as he watched the other person hit the pole. "wow... who was that guy.. and why was he trying to pick a fight with me?" he sighed as he saw the other sit up a bit wobbly. "oh well.. i don't got time to find out." he then turned and hurried off atop of the rooftops to where he is supposed to meet his friend. he was unaware of the time displacement.

after a quick exercise of roof hoping he makes it to the park and looks around for his day is clear and a light breeze is blowing .

ranyou sighs as he stands on the park path. "great.. don't tell me sasuke left.. he promised he would meet me" he looked around and saw a couple of squirels playng. "hey look at them" he was unaware he was being watched.

kodachi in her gymnastics outfit sees ranyou and thinks he is ranma. .oo(oh ranma darling.. there you are waiting for me. trying to keep your eyes from all others but me.) she brings her hands to her face as she feels her female hormones flare. " oh ranma we will be together my darling. but... no i am not ready" she reaches into her outfit and pulls free a small case. she then begins to girl herself up.

ranyou sighed as his friend wasn't here. "darn and we were going to the movies... hey! maybe that's where he went" with a nod he turned and went to an all out run.

kodachi finishing herself up. "there.. nos were we my darling ran... " she blinked then frowned. "huh?... that's not fair where did he go!? oh ranma my darling my heart burns for you.. our love will not let us be apart for long." she leaps forward and darts across the park int he opposite direction twirling her battle ribbon. "ohohohohohohohohohohohoho!!" 


End file.
